


DiLu Shorts

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: DiLu, Drabbles, F/M, One Shot Collection, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: A collection of Dillon and Lulu short stories, drabbles and one shots.





	DiLu Shorts

****Puppy love  
_Dillon & Lulu_  
  
Rocco had been incredibly fussy all day with what turned out to be a cold. Lulu’s cousin Lucas had assured Lulu that it would pass in time; that she just had to keep her son comfortable and give him baby aspirin as needed.   
  
By the time Rocco fell asleep at six-thirty p.m., Lulu was close to tears herself. Being a single mom pretty much sucked. There were days and nights went Lulu was tempted to call Dante and invite him back into her life, but she didn’t dare; she knew better than that. Still, she had her moments where she missed him and needed him, but then reminded herself that Dante had knocked up another woman and lied about it and that was it for them.  
  
Lulu was curled up on the sofa, enjoying blessed peace and quiet while it lasted, when there was suddenly a knock at the door. She immediately flew to her feet and ran to the door, not wanting her unexpected caller to wake up Rocco.  
  
A sharp rebuke was on her tongue but it immediately faded as she saw who – or rather, whom – was standing there. Dillon was holding a big, fluffy, oh so cute and cuddly-looking puppy in his arms.  
  
_“Surprise!”_ Dillon said.  
  
Lulu smiled in spite of herself and beckoned him inside, tapping her lips once in a _shh!_ gesture. “Keep it down. Rocco’s sleeping.” She sat on the sofa and Dillon put the puppy in her lap. He was heavy for a puppy, unwieldy too, but he immediately started licking her face and nuzzling her arms and she couldn’t resist laughing.  
  
“Who is this?” Lulu asked Dillon in a whispery voice.   
  
“Esmeralda. Your new pet.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You can change her name…”  
  
“No, Dillon, my what?! I mean, I can’t keep a dog. I can barely take care of Rocco now that –“ She wouldn’t say Dante’s name out loud. “You know who is across town playing house with my own cousin.”  
  
“Oh so he’s reached Voldemort status, huh?”  
  
Lulu smirked. “Another movie reference?”  
  
“Yep. The Harry Potter franchise is pretty much the best movie series of all time.”  
  
“Alrighty then. But we were talking about this dog. I certainly can’t keep him.”

_"Her._ Thus, the name Esmeralda.”  
  
“Okay Esmeralda. I can’t keep her, Dillon, even as cute as she is.” She laughed as the dog licked the inside of her wrist. “So, so cute.”  
  
“See? You love her already.”  
  
“Dillon, why would you get me a dog?”  
  
“Because flowers die too fast.”  
  
“Dillon-“  
  
“I just thought you could use a pick-me-up.”  
  
“So Esmeralda is a pity gift? It’s ‘poor Lesley Lu; her husband left her and now she needs someone to cuddle with since her wayward husband doesn't want the job anymore’.”  
  
“Not exactly. But if you need someone to cuddle with, Esmeralda is perfect. Hell, I’d cuddle with you.”  
  
Lulu didn’t know what to make of that comment and she felt her face heating up. Dillon’s was red too for that matter. “Anyway,” Dillon coughed, “if you don’t want her, I’ll take her back to that lonely cell at the PC animal shelter and pray someone else will adopt her.”  
  
Lulu shook her head. “You’re playing me."

“Is it working?”  
  
“I don’t know… What if he and Rocco don’t get along?”  
  
“I am sure that he’ll adore Esmeralda.”  
  
“What if Esmeralda doesn’t like him?” Lulu said.  
  
“Everyone loves my man Rocco.”  
  
As if on cue, Esmeralda stopped licking Lulu and vaulted from her lap, running for the little toddler bed in the corner of the loft. “No, Esmeralda!” Lulu cried out but the dog was already licking Rocco’s forehead.  
  
Rocco awoke but instead of crying, he grabbed for the puppy, touching her big snout and gigging happily. The dog snuggled with him for a moment as Rocco pawed at her.  
  
“So…?” Dillon said.  
  
“So what?”  
  
“So are you and Rocco going to keep Esmeralda or is she headed back to the lonely shelter at the top of the hill?”  
  
“Ugh, fine, I’ll keep her,” Lulu said. “What can it hurt?”  
  
“And they called it puppy love,” Dillon crooned. She slapped his arm.  
  
“Shut up,” she laughed.  
  
They watched Esmeralda move away from a squirming, happy Rocco, go to the corner of the room, and promptly urinate.  
  
Lulu sighed and looked at Dillon. “You are soooo cleaning that up.”


End file.
